Ivar's Plan
by disgustangjoe
Summary: After being taken captive by a Native American tribe, Ivar gets a chance to punish the huntress who captured him. Very smutty, much incredibly descriptive lemon.


"This was your plan?" Ivar asked her.

She waved him off. "You can get back to your men from here. The way is safe. I have made sure of it."

"You have gone from trapping me to trapping yourself?"

"I do not feel trapped," she shrugged.

"Then you are an idiot."

She rolled her eyes towards him slowly. "You would waste time dealing with me when you should get back to your people before _my_ people find you again?"

His head leaned back slightly as he smiled weakly. "I think it is what you have earned yourself."

"Come then. I have taken you down before." She took his axes from his belt. She was wearing it as a trophy from him. "I can do it again."

"You were not alone last time," he said as he walked toward her slowly.

"My wolf helped but _I_ was the one who poisoned you."

"Do you have any more of that poison?"

"Not with me."

"That is… unfortunate since you do not even know what it is I have planned for you."

"Oh? Made a plan, have you?"

"I have. I spent the entire time I was tied up at your camp contemplating it. You want to see it?" He was already in front of her and she had not bothered to try to protect herself. She kept her eyes fixed on him as he gripped the handle of one of the axes she was holding. She allowed him to take it from her. He looked down at it, turning it in his hand before touching it against her chest. He let it slide down slowly, watching it as he traced the shape of her fleshy mound.

"Is that all?" she taunted him.

Ivar smiled suddenly and slipped the blade under the middle of her leather bra, slicing it open. Her breasts bounced free of their confines as the pieces of her bra hung loosely over them. He lodged the ax in his hand into the tree behind her over her head, making her flinch. "I thought about where I was going to drag you off to." He gripped her breasts with both hands forcefully, eliciting a groan from her. He pulled her up against him. Pinching one of her nipples, he pried the second ax from her hand and tossed it aside. "And how I might pay you back for imprisoning me." He lowered his face to her chest and she felt the heat of his breath before he bit down on her plump skin. She inhaled sharply, placing her hands at the back of his head affectionately as he bit down on her again. She looked down at him and could see his blue eyes fixed on her as he smiled with his teeth clamped down on her soft flesh.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it firmly against his already hard cock. She gripped him through the material of his pants and he pushed himself into her hand. She gripped his hair tightly and she could feel his tongue flicking at her nipple. He closed his lips on her and sucked forcefully on her skin. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, not wanting to give him the reactions he wanted. He allowed it to pop free from his mouth and switched to the other. She was focused on rubbing him through the material of his pants and could feel him occasionally bouncing against her hand.

He stood up straight and looked down at her face. He smiled and laid a hand on the top of her head. "Are you going to give me your mouth or do I have to take it?"

"I will give it to you if you take it." Ivar pressed down her head and she went to her knees quickly. She pressed her hands against his hips and kissed the bulge in his pants. She heard him sigh heavily as he watched her. She closed her lips around it and slid her tongue up and down his length. Stopping at the top, she placed small kisses down the shaft to the tip. He pushed down the front of his pants and his swollen cock bounced out in front of her face. She smiled at the sight and eagerly took him into her warm, wet mouth. He let his hand rest on the top of her head as it bobbed back and forth on his cock. She would occasionally push herself forward, choking herself with his dick for a few seconds before pulling back. He gathered up her hair and pulled her head back and forth, enjoying the sounds elicited from her mouth before forcing himself down her throat. She pressed her hands against his hips, trying to push him back. Eventually it occurred to her to breathe through her nose but by that time, he let her go.

She kept her lips wrapped around the throbbing shaft and went right back to sucking him. She sucked in her cheeks, wanting her mouth to be as tight as possible for him. She momentarily allowed her lips to hang open so he could hear her tongue caressing him. When she closed her mouth on him again, she tasted the saltiness of his precum on her tongue and swirled it around under the tip of his dick. She felt a mixture of her saliva and his juices slip from her mouth to her tits and rubbed it around them.

Ivar pulled her face forward, until her nose was pressed against his hair so he could feel her throat pulsing around him. He loosened his grip on her and she kept him in her mouth. Her vision was all blurry from how teary eyed she was from gagging so much but her pussy was soaking wet. She heard him chuckle softly. He held the back of her head gently and pinched her nose with his other hand before sliding down her throat again and holding the position. Her hands pushed against him as her throat tightened around him and he released her with a laugh. "No." He gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, taking her mouth from his cock. He tugged on her hair for her to stand up. Gripping at his clothes, she pulled herself to her feet, wiping the saliva from her chin. He dropped his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily against her slightly open mouth. "I am going to finish inside you."

She smiled widely and chuckled, "is that what you want?"

"I've had my fill of your games." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her up against the rough bark of a tree. She felt his hips press against her ass from behind, his cock hard against her. He whispered against her ear, "you are not the one in charge here."

"If you say so, Ivar." She arched her back, pressing herself against his throbbing cock. She slowly moved herself up and down, sliding him between her ass cheeks. Only her thin leather skirt was keeping them apart until she felt him grip the bottom of it and tug it up until it was crumpled around her waist. She felt him press against her moist slit, dripping wet since having him take her mouth so roughly had turned her on. She bit down on her bottom lip as he slid the head of his cock back and forth against her entrance. He stopped suddenly and slid into her easily. She shut her eyes and gasped as a sudden rough thrust slammed her hard against the tree.

She leaned her face back, attempting to push back from the jagged bark. The back of her head pressed against his shoulder and his hand gripped her neck forcefully. The other was pressed flat against the tree, supporting him as he slammed into her repeatedly. His mouth was against the side of her head, breathing heavily while she groaned and whimpered with every thrust. He slipped his fingers into her mouth, all except the thumb, eager to hear the sounds of her choking on him again. He pushed down on the back of her tongue and watched her eyes roll back each time her throat convulsed against his fingers. Her eyes were watering but she made no attempt to stop him. Her hands were still pressed against the tree. Using his hand in her mouth to control her, he turned her face away from him and bit down on her exposed neck. She gasped and her ass bucked back against him when her back arched.

She grasped his arm with both hands, taking his hand from her mouth. He allowed it but did not release the grip his teeth had on her neck. She took his hand and pressed it against her exposed breast. He immediately began toying with her, gripping and tugging on the soft bouncy flesh. He took his hand from the tree and wrapped his arm around her neck, finally taking his teeth off her skin. She felt his lips press against the side of her face accompanied by his hot, rapid breath. She rested both her hands on the arm around her neck. He removed it quickly and grabbed her wrist. He took her hand and pressed it against the small of her back to keep her from using it. It made her back arch even more and her pussy felt hot suddenly. He grabbed her other wrist and pinned it behind her as well. Ivar leaned back slightly to watch his cock slide in and out of her and see her ass smashing against him.

She gasped sharply and he felt her body tense up. She tried to pull her hand from him. He released one of them and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back against his shoulder. He chuckled softly, looking down at her, speaking against her mouth. "Where do think you are going, hmm?"

"I can't-"

He felt her muscles contract around his cock suddenly as she held her breath. The walls of her wet pussy pulsated against him. She was so tight, it was as though her body was trying to push him out. He held her close as he continued to thrust into her, forcing himself between the convulsing walls of her pussy that made him explode inside her with a groan. Her breath consisted of short gasps as her body trembled against his.

His grip loosened on her and she dropped her head forward, pressing a hand against the tree before her. Her body continued to twitch and spasm against him. Ivar could see her legs still shaking and slowly pulled out of her, holding her up by her hips. She turned around suddenly, pulling away from him. She leaned her back against the tree, sliding halfway to the ground from how weak her legs had become. She closed her eyes, rubbed them and caught her breath. She stood herself up properly and pushed her skirt back down as he adjusted himself back into his pants.

"I suggest you get back to your people now," she reminded him.

"And you?"

She fiddled with what remained of her bra, wondering how she was going to keep it closed until she could change. "I will go to mine."

She heard the leaves crunching under his boots as he approached her again. "You think I would allow that? I never…" He lowered his face to the side of hers. She could feel his breath against her cheek. "That was a first for me. It was amazing."

She chuckled softly, "don't lie. I am sure you have many slaves for such a basic need."

"Yes but it's not the same. Besides," he shrugged with a massive smirk. "I do not have a native savage slave yet." She could not help laughing at his statement. "Come back with me."

"I couldn't."

"It was not a question. You _will_ ," Ivar nodded, resting his hand against the side of her face. "Not tonight but you _are_ coming back with me."


End file.
